


Getting over the fear

by Stenrik



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, cat shenanigans, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stenrik/pseuds/Stenrik
Summary: Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo are helping Ranma try to get over her fear of cats while they have a sleepover at Ucchan's. (Now with the full text in it!)
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Shampoo/Kuonji Ukyo/Tendou Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Getting over the fear

Ukyo, Akane, Shampoo, and Ranma where sitting on opposite sides of a bed in the bedroom of Ucchan’s top floor, Shampoo in her cat form currently purring in Akane’s lap while a blindfolded Ranma was cowering behind Ukyo.

“Come on Ranma, You know it is Shampoo. She won’t hurt you.” Akane said as Ukyo gave Ranma a comforting nudge.

“I know,” She responded, “But it’s like my brain can’t understand it. But I think I’m as ready as I’m ever gonna be, lets try again.”

Ukyo took Ranma’s hand and led her hand towards Shampoo. “See you are doing great! I'm going to lay your hand on her back now. Okay?” 

“Okay” came the reply, followed by a sharp breath.

It all seemed to be going well at first, Ranma was calm and barely shaking!

Shampoo was happy, Ranma had never been so calm during the previous tries to help her get over her fear, and in her state of happiness started to purr. As soon as Ranma felt the vibrations she started to shake and tried to take her hand of her girlfriends soft form but Ukyo’s hand held firm.

“Shh shh it’s ok, you are safe it’s just your girlfriend.” Ukyo cooed into Ranma’s ear while stroking her red hair in a calming gesture.

“Yeah, you are doing great sunshine.” Akane chimed in.

At hearing the comforting words from her partners Ranma managed to calm down somewhat.

“Ok Ran-chan, I’m gonna remove the blindfold now.” Ukyo said and started to tie off the cloth covering her eyes.

Feeling the cloth removed from her eyes Ranma slowly opened her eyes, first looking up at the ceiling then panning down at Akane, and finally to Shampoo. Akane and Ukyo were on edge, fully prepared to get Shampoo and Ranma away from each other if things did turn ugly, but then the unexpected happened. Ranma started petting Shampoo.

The two girls gasped and looked at each other with surprised faces that then turned to smiles.

Shampoo was surprised to and was now purring loudly “Mrroow” she said contently.

“Mrooow” came the response from Ranma who then proceeded to purr and nudged Shampoo on her forehead with her own.

Ukyo sighed and started to scratch the redhead behind the ears. “I suppose things were going too well.” 

“Yeah,” Akane responded, “But at least we got two cute cats to cuddle with now.” 

“Mrow!” Shampoo agreed and proceeded to curl up beside Ranma.

Not before long both the cats and the humans were asleep in a big pile of coziness.

-½-

Shampoo woke up in the middle of the night, she needed to go to the bathroom but someone had their arm over her small body and cuddling them close. Trying to wiggle free didn’t work so it was plan b then. Shampoo started licking the hand that belonged to her prisoner and after a few seconds they finally started stirring about.

“Mrooowrrr” Shampoo said trying to get their attention. “Maow”.

“Huh, yeah sure I’ll help ya to the bathroom” a tired voice responded.

‘Wait, they understood me?! I just meowed’ Shampoo thought, very confused but also grateful.

Suddenly her perspective shifted as she got lifted up and carried over to the bathroom and put down beside the furo, her mystery helper exiting before she could see who it was. Done with her business and back to human she exited the bathroom and was taken aback by what she saw. Ranma was lying curled up on the floor like a cat and snoring softly.

Shampoo kneeled down and nudged Ranma who responded by buffing her head against her hand. Instinctively Shampoo started to scratch the girls head and started to purr.

‘Well this is definitely new.’Shampoo thought. “Ranma psst, wake up.” She nudged the redhead a bit harder and finally the girl opened her eyes.

“Hmm?” Ranma exclaimed as she looked around sleepily “Huh, Shampoo? What are you doing here at the Tendo’s?”

Shampoo snickered at the redhead’s silly comment and responded, “Ranma is too too funny, we are at too cute spatula girl’s home dummy. Don’t you remember? Ranma trying to get over fear of cats with our help again.” 

While Shampoo had gotten better at Japanese with the help of her partners she still liked to call them by the nicknames she had given them when she first arrived.

“Oh… I guess that didn’t go too well, since I can't remember much of the evening.”

“Airen made good progress Shampoo believe.” she said, taking Ranma’s hand and leading her back to the bed where the other two girl were sleeping soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> So i somehow managed to miss the last 2 paragraphs when i first imported the fic but now it's here in it's full glory!


End file.
